Pasir Merah
by risazala
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, dia pikir ia akan mati saat Kurama diekstrak dari dirinya, tapi ternyata dia diberi pilihan oleh Rikkudo Senin untuk melanjutkan pertempuran atau dikirim kembali ke masa lalu untuk melakukan perubahan. Naruto memilih opsi kedua, tapi bukannya dia kirim kembali ke Konoha dia malah tiba di Suna dan di sanalah ia berrkenalan dengan Sasori muda. Sasori x FemNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto hanya milik mbah Kishimoto, aku hanya meminjam karakternya.**

 **Pasir Merah**

 **Akasuna Sasori X FemNaruto**

Nenek Chiyo selalu membohonginya. Dulu saat dia kecil dia sangat mempercayai neneknya tapi apa kenyataannya ? Orang tuanya ternyata telah tiada. Sasori kecil menjadi kecewa dan begitu terluka.

Sasori menatap Nenek nya yang sekarang menghindari matanya. "Aku tahu, bahwa kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal. Mereka tidak akan pernah pulang lagi." Sasori dua belas tahun menatap kosong ke arah Neneknya. Seakan kenyataan kematian kedua orang tuanya itu adalah hal biasa. Walau begitu, Nenek Chiyo tahu bahwa di dalam hati cucunya, dia telah sangat terluka.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasori ? Orang tuamu akan kembali-"

" Jangan berbohong kepadaku lagi, Nek," potong Sasori dingin. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Fasad dingin wajah Sasori tidak berubah.

Nenek Chiyo menatap Cucunya tersebut. "Dari mana kau tahu itu, Sasori?" Nenek Chiyo akhirnya memilih berterus terang. Toh, tidak ada yang bisa di sembunyikan lagi.

"Itu tidak penting, Nek." Sasori berbalik. "Yang penting, sekarang aku tahu. Aku tak mau menunggu lagi sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi. Menunggu sesuatu itu menyebalkan." Sasori menutup pintu lalu berjalan pergi .

Sasori menyusuri jalan desa Suna yang sepi. Sekarang sudah sore. Wajar bahwa sebagian besar penduduk desa memilih untuk berada di dalam rumah untuk menghindari badai pasir dan suhu yang sangat dingin ketika malam di Suna.

Tapi, Sasori tidak peduli. Chuunin berusia 12 tahun itu menyusuri jalan Suna dalam diam. Rambut merah pendeknya tertiup angin tapi dia tak peduli.

Dulu, saat dia masih kecil. Dia selalu merasa iri dengan keluarga lainnya. Dia iri ketika seorang anak dipeluk Ibunya ataupun digendong Ayah nya. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah tak peduli lagi. Karena dia tahu bahwa berapa lamapun dia menunggu. Kedua orang tuanya tidak akan pernah pulang.

"Sasori."

Sasori menoleh. Seorang gadis seumuran nya dengan rambut pirang menghampirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gadis itu terlihat khawatir.

Dia adalah orang yang peduli dengannya selain Komushi. Sasori mengabaikannya. Melewati gadis itu seperti gadis itu tidak ada.

"Sasori." Gadis itu menahan lengan Sasori. "Kalau kau butuh teman. Aku akan dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

Sasori melepas tangan gadis itu." Aku tidak per-"

"Aku tidak peduli, dattebayo! Walau kau perlu atau tidak. Aku akan selalu peduli denganmu," kata Gadis itu tersenyum.

Mengambil kedua tangan Sasori. Gadis itu menempatkan segenggam tanaman obat-obatan langka pada Sasori. "Ini untuk mu. Aku tahu kau sedang membutuhkannya."

Sasori menatap segenggam tanaman obat di tangan nya." Ini mahal."

"Aku tahu," Gadis itu berkata santai. "Tapi, ini sebanding jika aku bisa sedikit membantu orang yang kusukai."

Mata coklat madu Sasori bentrok dengan mata biru gadis itu. "Terima kasih, Naruto," gumamnya pelan.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi lalu memeluk Sasori. "Sampai jumpa, Sasori."

Sebelum Sasori melakukan apapun, Naruto telah menghilang dalam gerakan cepat meninggalkannya.

Sasori masih bisa merasakan perasaan hangat dari pelukan gadis itu. Pelukan Naruto persis seperti pelukan Ibunya. Hangat dan menenangkan.

Uzumaki Naruto atau hanya Naruto sekarang. Dua belas tahun yang lalu dia terlempar ke masa lalu saat pertempurannya dengan Madara. Saat Kurama telah berhasil diekstrak dari tubuhnya, ia pkiir ia akan mati. Tapi Rikudo Senin tiba-tiba muncul memberinya dua pilihan antara melanjutkan pertempuran atau merubah masa lalu. Naruto memilih untuk kembali ke masa lalu berharap ia dapat mengubah atau bahkan mencegah perang dunia shinobi ke emmpat. Lalu dikirimlah ia ke masa lalu, tapi ternyata bukannya ia dikirim ke Konoha ia malah dikirim ke Suna. Bukan hanya dia kembali bukan ke desanya tapi ia juga ternyata harus dilahirkan kembali sebagai bayi dan sialnya di kehidupan kedua ini dia juga yatim piatu.

Tapi Naruto tidak mempersalahkannya karena dia sudah terbiasa. Kehidupan di Suna cukup keras, tapi Naruto menyukainya. Setidaknya di sini dia tidak dibenci. Dan dua tahun yang lalu secara kebetulan dia bertemu Akasuna Sasori, ternyata rekan stimnya Komushi adalah teman Sasori (setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Komushi). Naruto tidak terlalu mengenalnya, karena dulu yang bertarung dengan pengendali boneka itu adalah Sakura. Tapi semakin ia mengenal lebih dalam Sasori entah kenapa ia merasakan akrab dengannya.

Sasori ternyata sama seperti dirinya.

Dia kesepian dan Naruto ingin menghiburnya.

 **Review dan komen ya, aku baru di ff tapi jika kalian ada yg dari wattpad, aku juga membuatt ff di sana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto hanya milik mbah kishimoto**

 **Pasir Merah**

 **R:M**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Pasangan: Sasori x FemNaruto**

 **Pertama aku ingin berterimakasih pada review. Dan ada yang Tanya apa akun wattpadku? Nama akun wp ku sama dengan akun ff,. untuk yang mau bekerja sama bisa hubungi aku di sana. Dan kenapa aku menerbitkan empat ff di sini, karena aku suka bukan berari aku nyampah di ff, klau mau baca lanjutan cepat ff ku bisa kunjungi aku di wattpad, di sini hanya selingan ok,.**

 **Dan jika ada yang merasa aku menerbitkan word nya terlalu dikit hehe kalian bisa baca cerita lanjutan di wattpad ok hehe. Maaf juga, aku tidak bisa terlalu cepat update karena aku lebih focus pada novelku yang sekarang terbit.**

Sasori bukan orang yang mudah untuk berteman dengan orang lain. Apa yang kau harapkan dari anak berusia dua belas tahun yang sudah membunuh ratusan nyawa di medan perang? Dengan sepulu jari terhubung benang chakra, Sasori dapat membunuh seratus nyawa dalam sekejap. Tapi bukan berarti Sasori tidak butuh hiburan atau orang lain yang memeluknya. Mata coklat bertemu biru. Di sini ia selalu mendapat pelukan ketika ia pulang dari misi.

"Kau punya kebiasaan aneh."

Naruto tertawa. Kumis pirang melebar saat pipinya ditarik menjadi seringai. "Setiap orang butuh pelukan, dattebayo!" Sasori akan membantah, tapi akhirnya ia diam. Mata coklat madunya kembali focus pada tangan boneka yang sedang ia buat. Lagipula ia tidak merasa dirugikan, ada seseorang yang menunggumu pulang saat kau menjalanka misi yang bisa merenggut myawamu kapan saja, walau hanya satu gadis pirang cerewet itu sudah cukup menghangatkan hati Sasori. Dan ada satu garis senyuman tak kentara di bibir Sasori sekarang.

Warna orange terbakar dari chakra Kurama yang terlepas paksa dari tubuhnya, suara tawa gila Madara dan jerit tangis para shinobi yang dibantai.

Gelap. Naruto benci gelap, ia lebih suka cahaya.

Apa dia sudah mati?

Laut cahaya kuning pudar dating ke penglihatannya.

"Ini di mana?"

Hanya ada suara air menetes seperti keran. Ini persis seperti dalam mindscape Kurama dalam dirinya. Hanya saja lebih luas.

"Kau Uzumaki Naruto? Kau benar-benar mirip Ashura anakku."

"Kau siapa Kakek?! Dan ini di mana? Apa ada cara keluar dari tempat ini?" Naruto panik.

Kakek tua itu lalu menyebut dirinya Rikkudo Sennin. Kakek Rikkudo Senin akhirnya menceritakan begitu banyak cerita yang bahkan setengahnya Naruto tidak mengerti. Hanya bagian Sasuke yang merupakan reinkarnasi Indra dan dia Ashura yang dapat Naruto mengerti dengan baik.

"Apa kau ingin melanjutkan pertempuran atau kau mau mengambil pilihan lain yang akan kuberikan padamu, Naruto?"

"Pilihan lain?"

Apa maksud dari Kakek Rikkudo Sennin? Naruto bingung.

"Ya. Kau bisa menulis ulang sejarah jika kau mau. Perang dunia shinobi ke empat mungkin bisa dicegah. Tapi tidak ada hasil tanpa pengorbanan. Jika kau memilih opsi kedua ini maka semua ikatan bersama teman-temanmu akan hilang dan kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi'

Naruto diam. Ingatannya kembali pada gambaran kematian kedua orang tuanya, Sandaime, penyerangan Orochimaru pada Konoha, kepergian Sasuke lalu kematian tragis Pertapa Genit, dan jangan lupakan nasib tragis yang harus dialami orang-orang baik seperti Uchiha Itachi dan Neji.

Dia ingin mengubah itu.

Mencegah kematian sebanyak yang dia bisa dan menyelamatkan Sasuke sahabat bodohnya.

"Aku memilih opsi kedua, Kakek."

"Apa kau yakin? Kalau kau tetap memilih pilihan ini maka kau bukan Uzumaki Naruto lagi yang sama, bukan putri Kushina dan Minato lagi. Kau akan dilahirkan kembali dengan orang tua berbeda."

"Aku yakin Kakek! Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku. Itu adalah jalan ninjaku, dattebayo!"

"Baiklah," Kakek Rikkudo tersenyum. "Semoga kau mendapat apa yang kau inginkan Naruto-chan.."

Lalu cahaya putih pun menelan Naruto seutuhnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto hanya milik mbah kishimoto**

 **Pasir Merah**

 **R:M**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Pasangan: Sasori x FemNaruto**

Mentari merah bersinar berkilauan pasir emas di tangan Sasori. Ini sudah sore, tapi tak ada tanda gadis pirang akan pulang. Mata madu tertutup, jari jemari terbuka mengurai pasir di tangannya hingga jatuh habis seperti waktu yang digunakan Sasori menunggu Narut pulang dari misi.

Kemarin Komushi dan Naruto dating memberitahunya bahwa mereka akan pergi untuk misi menjaga perbatasan dan akan kembali besok. Dalam hati terdalam Sasori entah ia merasa tarikan aneh kekhawatiran akan firasat yang berhubungan dengan gadis pirang tertentu. Dua minggu ini dia sendiri lebih banyak melakukan membuat Kugutsu dibandingkan dikirim keluar karena Suna sedang kekurangan senjata. Jadi Sasori dan Neneknya harus lebih banyak bekerja dibalik meja mengukir dan merancang racun mematikan baru untuk boneka Kugutsu yang mereka buat.

"Sasori, kenapa kau ada di gerbang desa?"

"Nenek Chiyo," suara Sasori sangat dingin. Mata coklat madu tanpa ekpresi lansung menghujam mata kelabu Neneknya yang terkejut. Seperti orang asing atau mungkin musuh Neneknya bagi Sasori sekarang.

 _Pembohong. Penipu_.

Kata-kata itu terus bergema dalam pikiran Sasori. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sasori… " panggil Neneknya lebih lembut dan hati-hati.

Sasori tak bergeming. Dia tak ingin berbicara apapun lagi. Rasanya lidahnya begitu berat hanya untuk mengucapkan satu hurufpun. Sasori pikir luka karena pengkhianatan Neneknya akan lebih baik kalau ia berusaha tak peduli, tapi ternyata masih bisa mencengkram paru-paru dan mencekik hatinya.

Angin gurun menerbangkan rambut merah gelapnya. Wajahnya berbalik tak mau melihat Neneknya lagi.

Di saat seperti ini, entah kenapa ia berharap gadis pirang tertentu akan segera pulang. Setidaknya ketika ada Naruto, dunia ini tak begitu dingin dan gelap seperti malam di Suna. Sasori ingin tertawa. Sejak kapan pengaruh Naruto mengubah pandangannya terhadap dunia dan hidup? Dan dari waktu kapan warna kuning keemasan adalah warna yang disukainya lebih dari seni?

" _Cepatlah pulang, Naruto. Aku tidak suka menunggu."_

"Awas Komushi!"

Darah membasahi wajah Naruto dan rekannya, waktu dia berhasil membunuh musuhnya dengan kunai. Komushi di belakangnya jatuh, kakinya bergetar. "Kau baik-baik saja? Hey, Komushi! Ini bukan waktunya pingsan dattebayo!"

"Hey, kalian baik-baik saja?" Kuro teman setim Naruto lainnya mendekati mereka.

"Sial! Kuro tolong angkat Komushi dan bawa dia darisini, biar aku yang menahan mereka."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada waktu berdebat, dattebayo! Cepat pergi dan minta bantuan!"

Kuro menganggu, segera membawa Komushi ke punggungnya dan pergi darisana. "Jangan mati, Naruto! Aku tidak ingin dibunuh Sasori ketika pulang nanti."

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung. Apa hubungannya dia hidup atau tidak dengan Sasori?

Seorang musuh berlari kearahnya dengan pedang terhunus.

"Rasengan!" ini bukan waktunya memikirkan perkataan aneh yang dikatakan rekan setimnya itu. Naruto harus melawan dua belas shinobi Kumo lainnya, walaupun yang ia lindungi bukan Konoha lagi sekarang tapi Suna juga rumanya untuk saat ini.

"Jurus seribu bayangan!"

Puluhan bayangan Naruto pun muncul.

Kuro dan komushi akhirnya tiba di dekat gerbang desa Suna. Beruntung mereka bertemu dengan seorang Chuunin yang akhirnya membantu mereka untuk sampai di sini. Sasori yang masih berdiri menunggu di gerbang desa, saat melihat Kuro lansung pergi mendekati Kuro dan Komushi. "Di mana Naruto?"

"I-…itu Naruto masih ada di belakang, kami kesini-"

Pandangan Sasori dingin tapi di saat yang sama juga sangat menakutkan saat menatap Kuro dan Komushi. Beruntung Komushi masih belum bangun dari pingsannya, tapi Kuro kini merasa kematiannya akan segera dating.

"Akan kuurus kalian nanti," suara Sasori tidak terdengar marah ataupun kasar malah monoton tanpa emosi sedikitpun dirasakan dalamnya, tapi tetap itu dapat membuat tubuh Kuro gemetar tanpa kendali.

Dalam cahaya orange terakhir dari mentari yang tenggelam, mata coklat Sasori lebih mirp warna merah seperti darah membara daripada coklat madu seperti biasanya. Dia pun pergi kearah Naruto berada.


End file.
